Un papá para navidad
by Erew.Stories
Summary: TERMINADOO.-Mami- dijo la pequeña Renesmee- Ya sé que quiero para navidad, quiero un papá- Cuando le inventas historias a tu hija acerca de un hombre que no existe puede ser un gran problema.Bella/Renesmee/Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary; **-Mami- dijo la pequeña Renesmee- Ya sé que quiero para navidad, quiero un papá- Cuando le inventas historias a tu hija acerca de un hombre que no existe puede ser un gran problema.

**Un papá para navidad.**

Capitulo 1.

**8 años atrás.**

_Bella una mujer de cabello café, ojos achocolatados, tez blanca, estatura mediana y flaca, se levanto de la banca azul donde se encontraba y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala de espera, cerró los ojos un momento mientras suspiraba nerviosa._

_Por fin se obtendría lo que más había querido en la vida, tener un bebe, a los 22 años ya era mayor y en busca de encontrar un hombre en estas épocas era muy difícil, podía salir adelante si se conseguía esto, tenía una carrera y un trabajo estable, además de tener departamento en la ciudad._

_Escucho unos pasos detrás de ella y al instante Bella abrió los ojos y se giro para ver quién era, sus ojos se abrieron en grande al ver al doctor Aro Vulturi que me sonreía._

_-¿Esta lista para la inseminación?- dijo en tono formal._

_Mi corazón latió deprisa de lo nerviosa y emocionada que me encontraba, suspire una vez mas y asentí con la cabeza- Lo estoy-_

_-Entonces la enfermera le indicara donde debe cambiarse y luego donde se le hará la inseminación artificial-_

_-Gracias por esto-_

_-No hay nada que ofrecer, es admirable que una mujer soltera haga esto-_

**Actualidad.**

**-**Mami- grito una niña.

Se subió a la cama de su madre y comenzó a brincar en ella- Mamá dijo una vez.

-¿Mmm?- gimió con sueño Bella, miro de reojo a su hija y se subí más a la cara la sabana morada.

-Ya sé que quiero para navidad- dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña niña, le jalo la colcha a su madre y se la tiro al suelo, dos hoyuelos se formaban en su rostro.

Bella se sentó en su cama con una mueca- Es domingo- dijo en susurro.

Renesmee se balanzón hacia su madre, sentándose en sus piernas, Bella la abrazo y la atrajo más hacia ella.

-¿Recuerdas la última carta que me envió papá de uno de sus viajes de investigación?-

-Si-

-Pues en ella decía que tal vez puede venir a visitarme en navidad-

Bella abrió los ojos, y maldijo interiormente, recuerda aquella cara que le envió a su hija pasándose ser su padre, ¡una carta que fue hace dos años!

-Era tal vez…-

-Quiero que le llames a mi padre de donde quiera que este ahora y le digas que venga en esta navidad, quiero un papá para navidad-

-¿Qué…?- tartamudeo Bella.

-Lo quiero conocer, no mediante llamadas que hace y nunca estoy o estoy dormida, o aquellas cartas que envía y todo lo que me cuentas de él-

Bella se mordió el labio y miro a su hija- Hare todo lo que pueda para conseguir que papá venga esta navidad-

Renesmee le sonrió a su madre y le beso en la mejilla- Gracias mami- susurro su hija – Por cierto tengo hambre- dijo con una sonrisa.

.

El lunes por la mañana Bella se encontraba llorando, tenía los brazos cruzados y en ellos estaba su cara escondida, pero los sollozos se escuchaban por toda la oficina, sus empleados la escuchaban y miraban de reojo la oficina de la jefa Swan.

-¿Qué le pasa a la jefa?- pregunto Tanya una empleada de la empresa Nessie al secretario de Bella.

Edward frunció el ceño y se encogió de brazos- No lo sé- dijo por decima vez a uno de los empleados –Lleva llorando toda la mañana-

-Deberías de preguntarle qué le pasa, así me dices y le diré a los demás-

-¿Y qué me corra de su oficina aventándome una taza o una engrapadora como la última vez que entre? ¡No!-

-Eres su secretario- Tanya le puso sobre el escritorio de madera y lleno de papeles una canasta de golosinas- Dile que es de parte de sus empleados-

-Edward suspiro, se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba y agarro la canasta- Si me despide caerá en tu conciencia-

-Si te despide te vienes a vivir conmigo- le guiño el ojo.

Edward rodó los ojos y se encamino a la puerta de madera, donde había un letrero que decía (Isabela Swan jefa) toco la puerta y como no hubo respuesta la abrió sin antes tragar saliva.

-¿Jefa?-

Entro a la oficina la cual se encontraba toda oscura, las persianas estaban cerradas lo que hacía que el espacio luciera tenebroso.

-¡Márchate Edward o te despido!-grito una voz entrecortada.

-No lo hare, además usted se encuentra mal, los empleados le mandan esta canasta…- la dejo en el escritorio y se encamino a la ventana para abrir las persianas. Entro luz por la ventana e ilumino todo el lugar, se giro para ver como su jefa se encontraba en la misma posición hace tres horas atrás que había entrado.

Miro la oficina era un lugar pacifico, las paredes blancas con cuadros de reconocimientos y diplomas, miro el librero donde se encontraban archiveros bien acomodados dos plantas verdes pequeñas y cuadros de retrato, se acerco a un retrato nuevo y miro la foto, esta foto era nueva se dio cuenta de ello, se encontraba la hija de Bella que solo la había visto en fotos, una niña de cabello como el suyo cobrizo, ojos achocolatados como Bella y el mismo ondulado, piel blanca y delgada. Se encontraba con su madre, ambas estaban sentadas en el pasto y miraban a la cámara con una sonrisa.

Lo que le llamo más la atención fue ver a Bella. La miró por detenimiento y suspiro.

Dejo la foto en su lugar y se giro para ver a su jefa, que había levantado la cabeza y lo miraba.

-Esa foto me la tome con mi hija cuando fuimos al zoológico- dijo débilmente.

-¿Le sucede algo?- dijo Edward tragando saliva.

-Mi hija quiere conocer a su padre- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Bella- Ya no puedo ocultarle que su padre no existe, todo lo que le he dicho lo he inventado por ocho años-

Edward abrió los ojos y Bella miro su color verde.

-¿Cómo que no existe?-

-Me hice una inseminación artificial hace tiempo- dijo agachando la cabeza tímida y apenada.

Por primera vez luego de un tiempo Edward se había fijado en el sonrojo de Bella, sonrió y se acerco más a ella.

-Eso es un gran problema, pienso que deberías decirle la verdad-

Abrió los ojos y arrugo la frente- No puedo hacer eso, no puedo decirle que lo que le he dicho de su padre es mentira… ni siquiera conozco el nombre del donante-

-¿Por qué no le dices a alguien que se haga pasar por su padre en esta navidad?- dijo Edward.

Bella le miro y sonrió- ¿Harías eso por mi?-

-¿Qué….? -exclamo Edward.

-Soy tu jefa y te pido que te hagas pasar por el padre de mi hija-

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué no?- frunció el ceño- Tu lo dijiste-

-Pero para que le dijeras a otra persona, no yo-

-Te conozco desde hace ¿Dos años?-

Edward la miro, _dos años en la cual estoy enamorado de ti._ Pensó y se aclaro la garganta.

-Si- dijo.

-Entonces eres el indicado para esto; si no lo haces, tu trabajo estará en peligro además como tu jefa te lo ordeno- le miro con el ceño fruncido, pero luego se formo en una sonrisa y ojos del gato con botas, la nueva película en la cual había comprado boletos a Bella para que llevara a su hija al cine- ¿Por favor?- dijo dulcemente.

-Eso es trampa- se quejo Edward.

-Y tú eres un terco-

-Lo hare, pero tiene que aumentarme el sueldo- Bella enarco una ceja divertida- Me paga poco, necesito comprar un boleto para avión para visitar a mis padres a Londres.

-Entonces esta decido, serás el nuevo padre de mi hija-

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora; **Tengo una debilidad por escribir historias, creo que esta historia tendrá como unos pocos capítulos, pues la comenzare a escribir de hoy hasta navidad.

¿Merezco un comentario?

Ato. Su escritora.

miraba fijamente a su empelado, cruzo los brazos y enarco una ceja.

-Hazlo por mí- dijo una vez más –Me lo debes-

-Me arrepiento por haberme metido a la oficina jefa- susurro Edward Cullén- Jamás le hubiera dicho ¿Se encuentra bien o necesita algo que le ayude?- bufo y también se cruzo de brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

Edward se pegaba su cabeza una y otra vez contra su escritorio, cuando le dolió la frente dejo de golpearse y cerró los ojos. Su cabeza se encontraba en la orilla del escritorio.

Suspiro fuertemente.

-¿_Por qué acepte?- _pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Recordó lo que Bella su jefa le había dicho un secreto que jamás debió de ser descubierto y dicho.- _¿De verdad ella se hizo una inseminación artificial?-_ le dieron escalofríos al recordar su juventud a los 33 años y sin la mentalidad de antes se arrepentía por algo que había hecho hace 10 años. Algo que fue por una jodida apuesta.

Nadie, excepto aquellos que solía llamar amigos sabia aquello. Ni su familia lo sabía.

-_Te pagara mas_- le dijo una vocecita en su interior.

Suspiro una vez mas mientras abría los ojos y se enderezaba. Debía de dejar el pasado atrás y concentrarse en el presente y en el lío que se acaba de meter.

Recogió los papeles y los acomodo, apago la computadora y se levanto sobre su silla. Tomo su maletín y sin mirar atrás se fue a su casa. Pues su jefa le había dado de aquí a navidad vacaciones, las cuales debía de aprender a ser un buen papá y aprender todas aquellas mentiras que Bella le ha dicho su hija.

A la mañana siguiente Bella miraba su reloj cada diez minutos, frunció el ceño mientras bebía de su café descafeinado y con dos de azúcar, miro su alrededor y suspiro.

Un starbucks coffe, se encontraba en una esquina, las paredes estaban tapizadas cuidadosamente y en el interior olía a café.

La puerta principal fue abierta y de hay se metía un grupo de adolescentes. Excepto él.

Era la primera si se podía llamar cita que tenia con Edward, luego de dos años de conocerse, y en vez de que la mujer llegara tarde, lo hacia el hombre… y mas aun cuando le pagaba por su puntualidad.

Agacho la cabeza y sintió de repente sus mejillas sonrojadas. Cuando se presento a su oficina en busca de trabajo, lo primero que le llamo la atención de él, fue su cabello despeinado, sus rasgos de la cara y su sonrisa. Pero no por tener cara linda lo contrataría, observo su solicitud y sus calificaciones y cartas de recomendaciones, entonces al instante lo contrato y no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, pues Edward era excelente en todo lo que hacia.

Cerró los ojos y lo primero que apareció en la penumbra oscuridad fue Edward, no le sorprendió, pues le sucedía desde que lo había conocido.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que alguien la miraba y su corazón se detuvo al verlo frente a ella, todo rojo de la cara y sudado.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde- dijo jadeando, tratando de tomar aire suficiente para llenar sus pulmones. –Mi carro se descompuso- hizo una cara de dolor.

Bella suspiro mientras lo miraba.

-Espero que tu auto no tenga reparación- dijo en seco.

Edward enarco una ceja, estaba acostumbrado que su jefa le dijera tales cosas. Tomo suficiente aire y lo soltó de golpe.

-Bueno ya estas aquí, entonces comencemos con tu entrenamiento de ser un buen papá-

-Esta bien- dijo, mientras se sentaba en la silla del frente de la mesa.

-Antes que nada ¿Tienes novia o hijos?-

-No- dijo de repente Edward, miro a su jefa y sus mejillas se tiñeron más de rojo.

-¿No?-

-No puedo tener novia, mientras usted sea mi jefa- le estaba dando una indirecta.

-Comprendo si tuviera novia estaría celosa o me odiaría por tenerlo todo el día casi en mi oficina solucionando casos del trabajo- dijo Bella.

Edward la observo mientras ella bebía de su café.- _Es tan hermosa_- pensó.

-Cuando Renesmee comenzó a querer saber de su padre, le fui inventado cosas... se podría decir que fueron muchas- dijo en susurro- Recuerdo que le decía que su padre se parecía a ella, cuando me preguntaba como era físicamente-

Edward saco de su mochila una libreta y una pluma, Bella sonrío mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Anotare todo lo que me diga del padre que no existe-

Bella se rió- No es necesario-

-Lo es si no quiero equivocarme en algo y ella se de cuenta-

-Renesmee es muy despistada-

-Igual que su madre- dijo de repente Edward, abrió los ojos cuando se percato lo que acaba de decir y maldijo interiormente. –Olvida aquello-

Bella se termino su café y se levanto de la mesa, tomo su bolsa y miro a su empleado- Vamos a caminar- dijo.

Edward guardo su libreta y la pluma en su mochila y se paro, siguió a su jefa mientras ella caminaba a la salida del café, luego se dio la vuelta por una cuadra y siguió caminando, Edward corrió para alcanzarla y estar a su paso.

-El papà de mi hija practica varios deportes, es nadador, basquebolista, futbolista, juega a cartas y otro tipo de juegos de mesa…- suspiro- Sabe conducir motos… así que necesitas comprarte una- lo miro de reojo.

-No se andar en moto-

-Lo se… por eso le dije ayer que tu moto fue atropellada por un camión cuando venias para Forks, por eso te estas retrasando en llegar-

Edward se rió mientras miraba los adornos navideños en las calles. Bella lo miro de reojo y observo como dos hoyuelos aparecían en sus mejillas. Sonrío al recordarle a su hija.

-Estudiaste para ser un piloto y astronauta, pero en ambas carreras te saliste por falta de dinero, luego comenzaste a estudiar y viajabas por todo el mundo, ahora creo que te dedicas a investigar los animales que encuentras en tus viajes puesto que eres un veterinario… -

-¿Y cuando se supone que debo de llegar a tu casa?-

Bella se detuvo y se giro para mirarlo- Mañana- dijo en seco.

-¿Mañana?-

-Si, porque me llamaste ayer y me dijiste que encontraste boletos de avión y mañana llegas, tienes que empacar ropa en una maleta y traer regalos que están en mi carro, hoy no fui a la oficina por comprar los regalos…- dijo con una mueca en la cara.

-¿Y como me los llevare a mi casa?-

Bella maldijo- Es cierto no tienes auto… creo que será mejor que vaya a tu casa mañana disque que voy al aeropuerto, mi hija estará en la casa de su abuelo y me la llevara en la tarde-

El aire de invierno comenzó a soplar, moviendo las hojas de los árboles.

-Tienes todo planeado-

-Todo excepto que ahora que lo pienso te tendrás que quedar unos días en mi casa… -

-¿Que?- dijo en seco Edward y mirándola a los ojos.

-Te quedaras en mi casa- dijo subiéndose el cierre de su abrigo- Por cierto tengo un perro que se llama Jacob-

-¿Un perro?- dijo.

-Si ¿Porque?-

-Soy alérgico a ellos-

Bella se quedo en shock mientras lo miraba. No podía ser cierto que él fuera alérgico a los perros.

**Continuara…**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

-Solo él tenia que ser alérgico a los perros- bufo Bella mientras se terminaba de bañar.

Se seco con su toalla favorita y se puso su pijama. Salio del baño y vio en su cama a su hija con su pijama rosita ya puesta, sonrío al verla acariciándole el pelaje a Jake, un perro enrome y de color café.

Su hija levanto la vista y la miro formándose en su cara unos lindos hoyuelos. –Mami- grito Renesmee al verla.

Jake abrió un ojo y la miro de reojo.

-Hola pequeños- le saludo, observando aquella escena hermosa. Renesmee y Jake eran inseparables. –Solo él tenía que ser alérgico- dijo en susurro nuevamente.

-¿Dijiste algo mami?- dijo Renesmee.

Bella negó la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la cama y se acostaba en ella. Acaricio el pelaje de Jake.

-Creo que Jake necesita hacer mas ejercicio- dijo una voz dulce.

Bella miro a su hija y le sonrío- ¿Por qué lo dices pequeña?-

-Porque ya tiene panza… mira- le señalo a su madre la panza de Jake.

Jacob bufo fuertemente, se levanto y se bajo de la cama sin lastimar a ninguna de sus dos dueñas, las miro y suspiro nuevamente comenzando a caminar a la puerta de madera blanca que se encontraba abierta.

-Creo que he dañado sus sentimientos- dijo Renesmee con una sonrisa de traviesa- ¡Jacob ven aquí!- le grito, pero el perro no le hizo caso. Suspiro fuertemente y se recargo sobre su mama- No me hace caso mami-

-Esta sentido… mañana estará adieta- le sonrío.

-Pero mañana viene papi y él lo va a atender- le dijo con un bostezo.

Le acaricio su pelo y le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hija- Mañana conocerás a tu papà- le dijo en susurro.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro. Mañana Edward compartiría con ellas, se haría pasar por el padre de su hija y por el amor perdido de ella. Cuando su padre Charlie se entero lo que había hecho solo negó la cabeza, lo bueno era que ya se lo había dicho y así no se hubiera llevado una expresión de sorpresa mañana cuando le llevara a Renesmee a la casa.

-Ya quiero que sea mañana- dijo Renesmee- ¡Quiero conocerlo ya!-

-No seas inquieta pequeña…-

-Mami, prométeme que mañana ya estará aquí papi cuando venga-

-Lo prometo- aquellas simples palabras hicieron que su hija se durmiera placidamente sobre sus brazos.

Se quedo un rato mas así, pensando en las consecuencias que causaría todo esto si su hija descubriese que ella nació gracias a una inseminación artificial. La miro y sonrío. Era muy hermosa su pequeña por ella seguiría mintiendo y creando escenarios falsos para que supiera que tenia un papa que la quiere. Aunque él no existiera en sus vidas.

A la mañana siguiente en la tarde Bella manejaba hacia su casa con dos maletas en la cajuela de su auto y en su lado ya hacia sentado su secretario. Lo miro de reojo para fijarse que miraba por la ventana, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclillas y una sudadera algo casual.

-Por fin conoceré la hija de la jefa- dijo girándose para mirar a su jefa.

La miro y su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, lucia hermosa con aquella blusa de mangas largas de color azul. El azul resaltaba su piel pálida y su cabello.

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que te he dicho?-

-Claro, lo recuerdo perfectamente-

Se estacionaron frente a un edificio grande de color blanco con azul, ventanas en todas partes y un extenso jardín a lado. –Bienvenido a donde vivo- le dijo Bella bajándose del auto, Edward se bajo y saco sus maletas y los regalos que Bella había comprado, siguió a su jefa al edificio y se subieron a un elevador hasta el piso cuatro.

Al instante comenzaron a escucharse ladridos de perro y Edward trago en seco. Miro a Bella que lo miraba divertido- Aun no me creo que seas alérgico a los perros-

-Lo soy, comienzo a estornudar mucho y tengo comenzó en todo el cuerpo-

Se rió y Edward la miro. Amaba su sonrisa y el sonrojo que se comenzaba a formar en sus mejillas. –Espérame aquí afuera mientras meto a Jake al baño- abrió la puerta y de reojo miro un perro enorme de color café, trago en seco y dio un paso atrás.

-Claro esperare aquí afuera con gusto-

Bella rió más fuerte y se adentro a su departamento, cerro la puerta, Edward se recargo sobre la pared y suspiro, cerró los ojos y se sentó sobre el suelo, escucho como las puertas del ascensor eran abiertas, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver una niña frente a él, le sonreirá mientras en su cara se le formaban hoyuelos.

La miro de arriba abajo, tenia el cabello cobrizo pero ondulado, ojos marrones iguales que los de Bella, su piel pálida como la de él al igual que sus características físicas y faciales. Se miro él en ella, pero en una niña.

-Hola- le saludo tímida la niña.

El ascensor fue abierto nuevamente saliendo de hay un hombre ya grande de pelo castaño y corto, bigote, alto y delgado.

-Renesmee ¿Por qué no me esperaste que bajara del auto?- le dijo mirando a su nieta, pero como no le contesto siguió donde ella miraba y vio a un hombre sentado en el suelo mirando a su nieta.

Lo miro tenia unos pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados, piel blanca, ojos color verde, el pelo cobrizo despeinado, alto y flaco. Lo que le llamo mas la atención de aquel hombre fue que se parecía a su nieta. Frunció el ceño y se rasco la cabeza.

Edward se levanto al instante y carraspeo su garganta.

-¿Usted quien es?- le dijo Charlie a Edward.

Edward miro que el señor se parecía a Bella y se puso tenso, jamás pensó que conocería al papa de Bella y a su hija.

-Siento que esperaras pero…- Bella abría la puerta pero se congelo al ver a su padre y a su hija con Edward. –Hola- los saludo nerviosos.

Renesmee miro a su madre y sonrío- ¿Él es mi papà?- le pregunto.

-Bella- le llamo su padre y Edward a la vez.

Bella miro a todos y suspiro.- Si, él es tu papà, Edward te presento a Renesmee- Edward miro a Bella y luego a su hija- Renesmee te presento a tu papà-

Renesmee corrió a Edward y lo abrazo- Papi- grito con alegría.

Edward se agacho para saludar a la hija de la mujer a la cual amaba, le sonrío y le toco la cabeza- Hola pequeña- susurro.

-¿Él es el que me constaste?- le dijo Charlie a su hija.

Bella dejo de mirar aquella escena hermosa y se mordió el labio al mirar a su padre, tenia que aceptarlo se encontraba nerviosa- Si. Edward te presento a mi padre Charlie.

Edward levanto la cabeza y miro a Charlie- Un gusto conocerlo señor- le extendió la mano, Charlie se la estrecho mirando como su nieta seguía abrazando aquel desconocido que se parecían mucho.

-Déjame decirle Edward que se parece mucho a mi nieta- dijo de repente Charlie.

Bella lo miro con el ceño fruncido y luego miro a su hija y a Edward y por fin después de mucho tiempo de dudas, se percato que era cierto. Cuando miraba a Edward en la oficina veía a su hija en él. Abrió los ojos ¡ Era imposible!

**Continuara…**

**Nota del autor:** ¿Reviews?

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios.

Ato. Su escritora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

Edward se tenso al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca del papà de Bella. Aparto con cuidado a Renesmee y le dedico una sonrisa cuando se levanto.

-Es cierto- dijo Bella sin aire. Edward volteo a verla y su corazón se detuvo. El ambiente se había puesto tenso entre los adultos.- ¿Alguna… vez… hiciste una donación… de espermas…?- dijo entrecortada.

-¿Que?- dijo por fin Edward.

-¿Qué sucede mami? ¿Qué es eso de donación?- dijo una dudosa Renesmee.

Bella parpadeo varias veces, se había olvidado de que su hija se encontraba presente en este tema que la ponía nerviosa, era imposible que Edward, su secretario donara espermas. Pero ellos se parecían mucho, miro a su hija y luego a Edward, era mucho su parecido. Se regaño internamente por no darse cuenta al principio de haber conocido a Edward.

-_No le prestaba atención puesto que estaba asombrada por su belleza_- Pensó frunciendo el ceño. La primera vez que lo conoció le llamo mucha atención y no fue solo porque aquel contacto de manos que hicieron y se sintiera una corriente eléctrica hasta ahora cuando se rozaban los dedos o se saludaban. Le gustaba mucho desde la primera vez que se vieron, por eso no lo notaba casi.

Se aclaro la garganta y sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se maldecía por ser tan débil en unas circunstancias como ahora.

Èl era su secretario, no un hombre al cual desear.

-¿Y cuantos días te quedaras papi?- dijo la pequeña luego que su madre no le prestara atención.

-Renesmee ¿Qué te parece ir a saludar a Jacob?- le dijo Charlie a su nieta.

-¿Porque?-frunció el ceño- Quiero estar con mi papà.

-Porque Jake te ha extrañado todo el día pequeña- dijo Bella de repente.

Edward miro a la niña y sintió que su corazón se le encogía, si era cierta aquella noticia que le sorprendió, ella podría ser su hija. Una hija. Jamás imagino que tendría una. Todo encajaba en el rompecabezas, él donando sus espermas hace diez años, luego Bella se hace una inseminación artificial, nace Renesmee, Bella y Edward se conocen y ahora esto.

Renesmee hizo una mueca idéntica la cual hacia él cuando se enojaba. Sonrío.

-¿Papi me acompañas a saludar a Jake?

-¿Jake?

-Si, así se llama mi perrito-

Edward pensó en el perro que había visto, no era un perrito si no un perrote que podría lanzarse contra él y morderlo, luego estornudaría mucho y tendiera comezón. Le dieron escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo.

-Hija, tu papà- Bella carraspeo su garganta- Edward se quedara unos instantes, luego te alcanzara-

-Lo prometes- dijo Renesmee

-Lo prometo- le contesto a su hija, observo como la niña se metía a la casa y se cruzo de brazos girándose a ver a Edward.

-¿Alguna vez donaste espermas?- dijo Charlie.

Edward trago en seco. Nadie debía de saber lo que hizo hace diez años solo por una vergonzosa apuesta. Pero, si era cierto, si Renesmee era su hija, él podría conquistar a la madre. –_La amo tanto_- pensó con el ceño fruncido.

Luego de dos años de conocerla, definitivamente Isabela Swan tenía su corazón.

-Si- dijo por fin- Hace diez años done espermas por una apuesta-

Bella se congelo en su lugar, no le gustaba eso de apuesta.

-¿Hace diez años?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Yo me hice la inseminación hace ocho-

-He escuchado que se puede almacenar por mucho tiempo los espermatozoides- dijo Charlie tratando de saber la verdad. Desde el principio él se negaba a que su hija se hiciera tal inseminación artificial.

-Creo que mejor me iré- dijo Edward incomodo ante la conversación.

Bella lo tomo del brazo y ambos sintieron aquella corriente como siempre- No te iras a ninguna lado…necesitamos saber si eres el padre de Renesmee-

-Bella- Edward se giro para verla, la miro a los ojos y se perdió en ellos.

Charlie carraspeo su garganta observando como su hija y Edward se perdían con la mirada- Yo me iré… ustedes arréglense con el asunto, me llamas luego hija. Los veo en navidad-

Los miro una vez antes de sonreír, se dio vuelta y se marcho por aquellas puertas del ascensor.

-Puede ser tu hija- dijo en susurro.

-Tal vez no…- murmuro Edward

-Tienen que hacerse el ADN, si ella es tu hija- comenzó a temblar.

-Si es mi hija no te la quitare- dijo, comenzando acariciarle su mejilla como muchas veces soñó hacerlo.

Bella cerro los ojos ante el contacto, era peligroso estar así con él y que el la tocara de esa manera delicada. Debía de alegarse pero ya no tenia la suficiente fuerza para tratarlo con desprecio.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo prometo- murmuro acercándose mas a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara. Debía decírselo, debía decirle que la amaba.

Bella se acerco y pudo sentir su aliento de menta chocar contra su cara.

-Mami- grito Renesmee desde la casa y aquella pequeña burbuja que se había formado se esfumo al instante.

Bella se sonrojo y se aparto de Edward. Se metió a su departamento dejando la puerta abierta, invitando a Edward entrar.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo mirando a su hija toda llena de burbujas.

Renesmee sacudió sus manos, tirando burbujas en el suelo. –Llene a Jake de chocolate- sonrío- Se ensucio su pelaje y lo bañe y ahora esta todo lleno de burbujas igual que yo- murmuro sonrojada igual que su madre.

Edward escucho aquello y se río, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres mas hermosas que jamás había visto en su vida.

-Papi- grito la pequeña.

Le dedico una sonrisa y observo el departamento de Bella, las paredes blancas con muebles de maderas de color caoba, retratos de fotos de las dos y Jake adornaban las paredes.

-¿Dónde esta Jake?-

-Esta en mi cama la cual esta toda mojada- se mordió el labio Renesmee- No te enojes con el mami, quería secarlo –

Un ladrido de perro se escucho en la habitación y Edward miro al animal enorme, trago en seco y estornudo.

-¿Papi, eres alérgico a los perros?- dijo una asombrada Renesmee al escuchar a su padre estornudar seguido.

Bella lo miro de reojo y sonrío divertida. Pero al instante se sonrojo y agacho la mirada, estar con ese hombre la hacia vulnerable.

Jacob se le erizo su pelaje y comenzó a rugir al extraño que se encontraba en su casa. Renesmee lo acaricio para tranquilizarlo. Edward miro a la pequeña, su nariz se había puesto roja- Me temo que es al único animal que soy alérgico- dijo con otro estornudo.

-Creo que lucirás un hombre de nieve si te sigues poniendo crema en tu piel- dijo la mañana siguiente Bella, se sentó frente a el en la mesa y bebió de su café que se había preparado. Miro a su secretario con ojeras -¿Dormiste bien?

Edward levanto la cabeza y se rasco su brazo- No pude dormir con la comezón…- además no había pegado ojo en toda la noche la habitación de huéspedes se encontraba frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Bella, solo quería levantarse de la cama e ir a su habitación para decirle que la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo hizo y se sorprendió al ser fuerte.

La mirada de Bella se suavizo y él trago en seco- Te ves gracioso con aquellos puntos rojos que se han formado en tu cara, parece pecas- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Jacob no te ha molestado?

Edward giro la cara para ver al perro acostado de cuatro patas en el suelo, frunció el ceño y estornudo.- No, pero parece que disfruta que sea alérgico a el- susurro.

Jacob lo escucho y abrió los ojos, lo miro y a Edward le pareció ver que sonreía maléficamente.

-Ese perro le caigo mal- murmuro.

-No te conoce, debes de aprender a ganarte su confianza y luego te amara-

Se escucho un bufido de parte de Jake y Bella lo miro- Creo que no será así- dijo Edward.

La risa de Renesmee se escuchaba por toda la sala-Amo esta película- dijo entre jadeos, Edward observo a la niña dos días después, se encontraban solos en el departamento pues Bella había salido a comprar cosas para mañana.

Cruzo los brazos y suspiro, hace tres días atrás ella y él ya se iban a dar un beso, y desde entonces se ha mantenido distancia entre los dos. Se encogió de hombros y suspiro, lo bueno era que estaba cumpliendo su trabajo al ser un padre para Renesmee, pero no era nada difícil, le encantaba estar con esa niña. Sabía que Bella había mandado a hacer los análisis de ADN, con un cabello de la pequeña y del suyo.

La puerta principal se abrió y Bella se adentro con tres bolsas de plástico, levanto la mirada y vio a su hija sonriendo a la televisión -¿Te ha puesto su película?- dijo mirando a Edward.

Su corazón se detuvo y se apresuro a caminar hacia la Rosina para que él no viera su sonrojo. Edward la siguió y se apoyo en el umbral que daba a la cocina, observando a Bella.

De pequeño también tenia una película que amaba poner- le dijo.

Bella se giro para verlo y suspiro- Igual yo- murmuro- Mañana es navidad- dijo de repente.

-Lo se ¿Qué ha pasado en la oficina?

-Tanya una trabajadora esta con el ceño fruncido todo el día y cuando me ve solo bufa, creo que esta sentida al decirles a todos que estas de vacaciones- dijo frunciendo el ceño. -¿Ella y tu, tuvieron algo?

Edward le pareció ver que estaba ¿Celosa? -¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo en seco.

Bella negó la cabeza- No me incumbe tus asuntos de amor… eres solo un trabajador para mi.

-¿Estas celosa?- lo dijo y observo como Bella se sonrojaba.

-No, claro que no.

Había doble negación en su respuesta, claro que estaba celosa ¿pero porque?

Enarco una ceja- No me interesa Tanya- dijo.

-¿Hay una mujer en tu vida?- la escucho en susurro, observo que metía la despensa al refrigerador- Lo dijo puesto que no me gustaría ser la causante de que ella se pusiera celosa al saber que vives aquí por unos días y que tal vez seas el padre de mi hija-

-Si hay una mujer, pero ella no sabe que la amo- murmuro observándola de espaldas.

-Lo comprendo- murmuro para verlo a la cara, le miro y le sonrío- Creo que dentro de dos días te iras… así puedes ir a conquistarla- paso a su lado sin voltearlo a ver y escucho como le decía a su hija que quería cenar.

Cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba-¿_Cómo le puedo decir que la amo si me esquiva todo el tiempo_?- pensó.

-¡Es navidad!- gritaba Renesmee por toda la casa en la mañana. -¡Papi, Mami es navidad…levántense!

Renesmee corrió a la habitación de su papa y lo destapo, Edward abrió los ojos y miro a la pequeña que le sonreía-Es navidad- dijo alegre- Vamos- lo tomo de la mano.

-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Edward levantándose de la cama y bostezando.

-Vamos a despertar a mami…- Renesmee lo jalo hacia la habitación del frente y abrió la puerta adentrándose al cuarto con su padre- ¡Mami es navidad!- grito la pequeña acercándose a la cama de su mama, la destapo como lo hizo con él y Edward observo a Bella dormir placidamente con un camisón delgado, verla así hizo que su corazón latiera.

- _Es tan hermosa_- pensó.

-Mami- grito Renesmee una vez mas lo cual hizo que Bella abriera los ojos, miro a su hija y le sonrío, pero luego levanto la cara al ver como Edward la miraba fijamente, se sonrojo y se miro en la bata que se había puesto para dormir era muy delgada, quiso taparse pero Renesmee se había lanzado en sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?-

-Es navidad- murmuro una vez más.

Bella río acariciando su cabello todo desarreglado- Feliz Navidad-

Edward agacho la vista y observo un sobre amarillo en el suelo, lo recogió y observo que era de los resultados, levanto la vista y miro a Bella.

Ven acércate a nosotras papi- dijo Renesmee tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo a la cama, para ser una niña tenia fuerzas puesto que hizo que Edward se sentara en la cama. –Falta Jacob- se levanto y miro a los adultos- Quédense aquí, voy por Jake- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

El ambiente se tenso y Bella miro como Edward tenia el sobre en sus manos, se sentó en la cama y se puso su bata.

-¿Los resultados?- dijo Edward en seco.

-Es tu hija- murmuro.

Edward se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cara con una de sus manos con cuidado, Bella lo miro a los ojos y Edward supo que debía decírselo- Te amo- murmuro.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora**: Claro estar ausente casi por una semana y mas cuando navidad ya paso no me justifica por no haber subido el capitulo… solo les puedo decir que fue la culpa de mi hermano que no me dejaba la computadora ningún segundo.

Feliz navidad atrasado chicas, gracias por sus comentarios.

Ato. Ere


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.**

**Final.**

Bella se quedo en shock al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Edward… levanto la mirada y lo miro, lo miro como siempre ha querido hacerlo.

-¿Qué?- dijo sin podérselo creer, ella acaba de decirle que Renesmee era su hija, su hija de sangre y él le decía que la amaba.

¿Amor? ¿Es que acaso el podía sentir amor por ella?

Comenzó a temblar y Edward dejo de acariciarle la cara.

-Estoy enamorado de ti- dijo en seco, agacho la mirada y suspiro- Siento si te he incomodado.

-¡Mami!- grito Renesmee desde la sala- Tengo hambre.

Bella dejo de mirar a Edward y trato de levantarse de la cama, debía ir con su pequeña.

-Bella- susurro Edward- Me iré si quieres que lo haga.

Se detuvo en la puerta y giro a verlo. –Es tu hija.

-Te amo- murmuro una vez más.- El destino nos quería juntos, por eso te hiciste la inseminación artificial, porque quería que nos uniéramos que yo fuera un empleado tuyo debía de serlo para conocerte.

-Tengo miedo.- Dijo de repente. –No creo en el destino, deje de creerlo hace ocho años, Edward debía de pasar no porque el destino lo planeo, solo porque así es la vida. Renesmee es tu hija de sangre y lo único que te importa es que me amas ¿Qué pasaría si no nos volvemos a ver? ¿Seguirás amándome?-

Ambos se miraron por un breve momento lo que pareció años – Si- dijo él seguro- Te seguiría amando aun así-

Bella se quedo sin aire y supo que le gustaba aun más. Pero gustar y querer eran cosas distintas, jamás le habían dicho que la amaban y era algo hermoso lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Había dejado de luchar por aquel hombre que nunca llego, entonces tiempo después llego, llego y le decía que la amaba.

La amaba y eso a ella le encanto escucharlo salir de sus labios cuatro veces.

-Necesito tiempo- dijo al mirar a su hija acercarse por el pasillo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

.

Navidad paso y con ello se llevo a Edward. Bella tomo su taza de café con ambas manos y miro el televisión apagado, su estado de ánimo había bajado, la casa, su hija y hasta Jacob sentían la ausencia de Edward, hay que confesar que ella también, pero ser fuerte y aparentar que nada haya sucedido era su único objetivo. No quería salir lastimada, tenía mucho miedo.

Miedo a perder el amor y a su hija.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro.

A estas horas Edward ha de llegar con su familia, solo por unos días y sin el dinero que ella le había dado por aparentar ser el padre de su hija, aun cuando lo era.

¿Qué pasaría si él le decía a su familia que tenía una hija? ¿Se la quitarían?

Un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo, el teléfono sonó varias veces, Bella se levanto de la cama del sillón y fue a contestar.

-¿Hola?- dijo en tono bajo.

-¿_Sigues sin querer salir hija?-_ le dijo su padre del otro lado del teléfono- _Estoy preocupado por ti._

-Me encuentro bien.

-E_ so no aparentaste el día de navidad en la cena, ni siquiera después de una semana que Edward se marcho de tu casa. ¿Han acordado algo de la niña?_

-No aun nada, pero él me prometió que no haría nada para perjudicar a mi hija.

_-¿Sera porque él te ama? lo note desde el principio. _

Bella se sonrojo. Era cierto él la amaba, no le quitaría a su hija.

Termino la llamada de su padre y miro el reloj. Se puso sus pantuflas, fue al cuarto de Renesmee y la observo acariciarle el pelaje a Jacob, ambos se encontraban deprimidos.

Renesmee levanto la mirada y observo a su madre, le sonrió- ¿Sabes cómo llego papi?

-Creo que bien.

-Me prometió que llamaría- murmuro.

Bella le sonrió-Si lo prometió lo hará.

-¿Mami? ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera papi?

-Eres mu chica para entenderlo-

-No lo soy, tengo ocho años- dijo con una sonrisa.

Bella le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió- ¡Vaya eres muy grande!

Ambas sonrieron.

El lunes por la mañana Bella miro por todas partes si su secretario se encontraba. Debía de admitir que su corazón le latía fuertemente por volver a verlo, pero cuando observo su escritorio vacio se desanimo.

Entro a su despacho y se fue a sentar en su silla, miro los papeles que estaban a lado sin ganas, cuando se escucho que tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- murmuro sin despegar su vista de los papeles.

-Siento llegar tarde, le he traído su café como siempre- murmuro una voz aterciopelada.

El corazón de ella comenzó a latir fuertemente. Levanto la mirada toda sonrojada y delatándose a sí misma. Miro a Edward parado frente al escritorio con su café y unos documentos en la otra mano. Se veia guapo con aquel traje que llevaba de segunda mano y sus cabellos despeinados.

-No te preocupes- murmuro mirándolo a los ojos-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

-No fui, me quede en mi casa todo este tiempo.

-¿Se encuentra enfermo?- dijo preocupada.

Edward le sonrió y negó la cabeza, tenia ojeras debajo de los ojos y parecía haber bajado de peso.

-Edward.

-Bella.

Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Tu primero.

-He estado pensando en muchas cosas- murmuro Bella-Renesmee, Jacob y yo tamb… te extrañan mucho- murmuro.

Edward sonrió- Ciento no haber llamado. He decepcionado a mi hija, a Jacob y a ti creo.

Bella observo que el seguía intacto en su lugar, quería que se acercara a ella y le dijera otra vez que esta enamorado de ella. Quería escucharlo varias veces salir de su boca aquellas palabras. Agacho la mirada apenada de sus pensamientos.

Debía de admitirle que también ella estaba enamorado de él ¿Pero porque no podía hacerlo?

-Bueno me tengo que ir a trabajar, no me pagas por no hace nada… así que…

-Edward- dijo Bella, levanto la mirada y lo miro- Quiero que lo digas una vez más que estas enamorado de mí.

Edward la miro-¿Qué?

-Dilo.

Suspiro y la miro a los ojos- Estoy enamorado de usted- dijo en susurro.

Bella sonrió, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Quiero que me lo digas diario, si es necesario las 24 hrs al día.- Edward la miro confundido.- Así estaré segura de tu amor por mi…-

-Pero…-

-Me he enamorado de ti desde el primer momento que entraste a esta oficina hace dos años- dijo toda roja.

La cara de Edward se ilumino al escucharla-¿Es cierto?

-Lo es… pero por eso quiero que lo digas las 24 hrs para no pensar que solo es un sueño.

-Estoy enamorado de ti- dijo acercándose a ella, la tomo por la cintura y la estrecho hacia su cuerpo- Estoy profundamente enamorado de usted.

Bella le sonrió –Y yo también.

Edward estrecho sus labios contra los suyos y la beso. La beso y el mundo se detuvo para ellos.

Se separaron por falta de aire y la miro- Tenemos que decirle a Renesmee de lo nuestro.

-¿Lo nuestro?- dijo con una sonrisa Bella.

-Sí, puesto que quiero que seas mi esposa- le acaricio la mejilla- Eres todo lo que siempre he anhelado, además de que tengamos una hija.

-No te olvides de Jacob.- murmuro Bella.

-Claro no me he olvidado de él, tendré que acostumbrarme a estornudar a cada rato- sonrió y Bella rio.

-El deseo de nuestra hija se hizo realidad, un papa para navidad y para siempre.

**Fin.**

**Nota de la escritora: **estoy escondida debajo de mi cama por pena xD… sé que he tardado años en actualizar pero cof, cof… estoy traumada por los doramas (series asialias) y no dejo de verlos, creo que me tomare un tiempo de ver los doramas para seguir escribiendo.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Ato. Ere.


End file.
